


蝴蝶梦

by Fivepenguin



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fivepenguin/pseuds/Fivepenguin
Summary: 扎格列欧斯梦游奥山（？
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Zagreus & Other(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	蝴蝶梦

**Author's Note:**

> 本文跟Rebecca没有关系

扎格列欧斯屏住呼吸，对着雕像失去言语：死亡化身以旧日模样出现在眼前，石材雕刻，线条优美；若有涂色，那么飘扬在半空中的长发应像流动的银子。姿势倒一如既往，起初是为着让发梢不要触地，他想起；后来头发剪短，塔纳托斯已养成漂浮行进的习惯，因而延续下来。  
爱神在他背后愉快地笑起来。  
“在我见过的样本里你是最有趣的一个。”阿弗洛狄忒转到他旁边，“你身上有那么多种爱，又有地下特有的直白和坦诚，在神在人都少见。”  
“是吗？”他轻声问，盯着凭空出现的雕像，暗自可惜那双眼珠不是金黄。  
阿弗洛狄忒笑道：“当然。你喜欢吗？它藏在你的梦中，于是我把它召唤了过来；人间的国王也有爱上雕像的，我让那女子得到生命，他们便收获幸福。”  
“您的力量声名远扬。”  
“不必恭维，”爱神捉住他的肩膀，“毕竟漂亮话不能免除我的考验。小小神，来到我的梦里，要走没那么容易，只是这一次我不会让你心碎——你只要对它坦白，说一句我爱你。”  
说着，她手上施力，扎格列欧斯被轻松推入雕像怀中，镰刀恰好卡住他的腰。他回头看了一眼，换来阿弗洛狄忒的催促：“多亏是你，回头总给凡人带来灾厄。好了，快些，如果我没看错，你还没对塔纳托斯本人说过爱语吧？不用犹豫，就当练习了。”  
见他仍然不动，爱神一拍手，恍然大悟的模样：“还是你需要一些推力？”  
“我——”  
很可惜他并没有说完，就被指间发丝流动的触感夺去注意力。雕像在神力下活转过来，塔纳托斯，长发版本，捧起他脸庞，指上的茧真实得不像在梦中。  
“说吧，扎格。”塔纳托斯哄诱道，“然后你就能离开这里。”  
他的语气也像真的，哪里都像。或者说，如果从前的塔纳托斯在此处，这就会是他说话的腔调。扎格列欧斯倒吸一口凉气，一瞬间理解了阿喀琉斯对爱神的评价：爱竟能模糊现实和虚幻的界限。  
“我——”  
王子又卡壳了，脸有点儿红。他推了推雕像的肩，这造物表现出了和塔纳托斯无二的贴心，松手放他离开。扎格列欧斯落到地面，转向爱神，她仍然微笑着等待回答。  
“抱歉。”扎格列欧斯满怀歉意、然而坚决地说，“这句话我想留给他本人。”  
出乎他意料，阿弗洛狄忒大笑起来。“这倒不错，”她擦擦挂在眼角的泪，“啊，多么典型的你的风格。不早点放你走，我就太过分了。”  
扎格列欧斯还想礼节性解释，他并没有指责的意味，但爱神显然并不介意。她一挥手，雕像鞠躬后消失，而他已被一股温暖而甜蜜的力量推落神殿，坠落下去。  
有那么几秒他分神想到弩炮的某一任主人：晨星坠落是否也如此漫长，仿佛没有尽头？

事情变成这样，修普诺斯绝对有责任，但扎格列欧斯不得不承认，起因恐怕正是他自己。说到底，假使他没挑修普诺斯看起来格外亢奋的一天去问那个要命的问题，就不会有后来的一系列奇妙境遇。  
没准这亦是命运女神安排的一部分，否则何以解释这问题在王子心中徘徊那样久，偏偏在那个日子使他心痒难耐，等到被惊醒的睡神收拾好文书后便迫不及待发问：  
“修普诺斯，为什么不管我是直接冲过你旁边还是放轻脚步，你都会惊醒？应该不是因为我的脚，地毯都做过防火处理——”  
他说到这儿，听见承包商格外急切地回应：“嗯！”以及哈迪斯的冷哼，但珀尔塞福涅推了冥王一下，他就不情愿地止住了，斜倚在王座上。扎格列欧斯不禁含恨想道：我要把那椅子修成三头犬主题。  
“关于这件事，”修普诺斯说，把他的注意力拉回来，“其实我也很好奇：你自己察觉不到吗？”  
“你指的是？”  
睡神摊开双手。“扎格列欧斯，你知不知道你跟移动酒窖的区别在哪？”  
“呃，我活着？”  
“那也算，但最主要的是，你身上装着太多梦了，简直是个大仓库！而且，那些梦又亮又热，让你跑起来就像一团篝火……还有股食物的香味，睡得再沉都能叫醒。”  
王子有些震惊，讶异却不指向正常地方，他问：“等等，你不是睡神吗？梦境对你来说是食物？”  
“这片领域当然有其他神在管，”修普诺斯用披风把自己包得更严实，“但也有交叉，你说得对：我可以吃梦，虽然不是主食。扎格列欧斯，你想看看自己的梦吗？”  
说着，修普诺斯难得极有精神，没等他回答，就伸出右手去探扎格列欧斯的后颈。一瞬间，迅猛的吸力像钩子一样拉住王子，使他错觉自己的脸都要被扯得变形，且不久就要被甩到半空。同样是一瞬间，他身体一空，那巨力消失，有什么顺着流出去，他立刻就见到了它，是一长条火焰，正乖顺地伏在睡神手中。  
修普诺斯把他的梦从脊椎里抽了出来。  
“看见没？”他示意火焰最红，时常溅起火星的部分，“这种颜色和温度，说明你经常情绪激荡，是工作吧？不过还有些怨气，顺带一提留太久不好。里面的金色……”  
扎格列欧斯突然猜到他要说什么。  
只见修普诺斯兴高采烈说道：“想来就是我的兄弟了！我不多点评，这方面爱神了解更多。”  
扎格列欧斯叹了口气，不光是对修普诺斯：哈迪斯明明正在办公，这会儿也悄悄往这看了一眼。既然这样又何必装作不关心，他想，视线找着母亲，发觉她到花园里去了。  
这些明亮的梦，就在他眼前燃着火焰，好像替他分担了热度。随着它们在外界停留时间渐长，一种奇特的平静裹住王子，然而并非全然有益的冷静，更像是竖起一道墙，世界变得像水底听见的声响般模糊。这样看来，大概有梦更好。  
“好的，我明白了，谢谢你。对了，能还给我吗？”  
“没问题！”  
睡神自信地说，然后立刻出了问题。他要送回火舌的时候手抖了一下，火苗向外爆开，变成一群蝴蝶，飞快逃离。动作甚至可称灵活，以美丽的弧线避开扎格列欧斯的手指。  
两个神呆立原地。  
许久，修普诺斯不好意思地开口：“虽然会不习惯……但并不是什么有害的事。”  
“没关系的。”扎格列欧斯安慰他，“起码，我现在觉得非常平静，这在从前可不多见。”  
“是会这样。睡眠能消耗梦的存量，所以相当于你补了这么些年的休眠时刻——其实是好事啊！”  
不远处传来哈迪斯再无法忍耐的笑声，扎格列欧斯怒目而视，只看见队列最前的暗灵满怀希望地抬头，又被无情驳回，哭着消失了。

涉及睡眠，修普诺斯无疑是个中行家，他说过无害，那自然如此。然而扎格列欧斯从未觉得这样怪异。平静过头，好处不能说没有，起码辨别暗灵攻击前摇更轻松。可就跟凡人睡眠过足亦会头昏一样，他在竞技场不慎恍惚，被忒修斯送回家中。  
可惜啊，他想。那战车修起来又要好一段时间了。  
王子精神困倦，身体疼痛，只能维持最低限度礼节，同时展现出坚强的精神：他摸完了刻耳柏洛斯，才迫不及待走向房间，长久以来罕见地决定休息，好好睡上一觉。几乎是刚碰到枕头，他就沉到梦中，忘记周围的一切，包括但不限于新换的被子。  
几秒后他睁开眼睛，发现自己坐在云上，似乎来到至福乐土。风呼啸而过，卷起云层，手指穿过时，会有在抚摸绸缎的错觉。指尖是柔软滑腻的触感，要去看来源，它又游走了，隐约能从轮廓看出是异形海马。  
空气洁净明亮，带着点冷意。扎格列欧斯深吸口气，不急于闯关时心情格外清爽。他肯定自己没有梦游的习惯，闭眼前的记忆又清晰明了，因而知道自己在梦中，静静坐着，任由风用细小的牙齿咬他的脸颊。  
而后，风的流向突然变了。像火焰落入草原，一股金红色旋风闯入，头也不回地经过王子身旁，片刻后又以同样的迅捷飞了回来。色彩停住了，变成旅行之神的模样，叉着腰，歪头看他，神情相当意外。  
赫尔墨斯问：“兄弟，你怎么会在我的梦里？”  
“这里不是我的梦吗？”王子反问。  
“当然不是，”信使理所当然地说，“有个暗灵托我送一支曲子到他哥哥的梦里去。说实话，我还没听过这么奇怪的要求。”  
“曲子也能送吗？”  
“可别小瞧我。话是这么说，他指定要用口哨演奏，我只好把这个委托往后挪，腾时间练习，还好他对时间不多做要求。我送前吹，奔跑的时候吹，工作完成后也吹一吹，今天终于有起色，正好趁着还没忘，送过去。”  
这话使扎格列欧斯想起房间里的琴，一时心有余悸：“我明白。练习里拉琴的时候我也是这样，过了很久也只能半生不熟地弹一段。”  
“要说这事让我明白了什么，那肯定是口哨不比里拉琴简单。”赫尔墨斯沉思着说。扎格列欧斯想起看过的一个传说故事，声称里拉琴正是眼前神明所造，一度为宫廷乐师所有。“你知道吗，我觉得口哨将来没准也能和它一样，变成个星座之类的。”  
“但对您来说大概也不难？”  
赫尔墨斯笑了几声。“吹出声不难，可是有调子。对了，你帮我听听，这段时间的成果到底怎么样？”  
见王子欣然同意，他站在岸上，手背到身后，一本正经地吹起口哨。平心而论确实动听，甚至优雅。扎格列欧斯鼓掌，真挚地夸赞：“我相信就算那雇主在这，也无法挑出错来。”  
“谢啦！”赫尔墨斯回答，语调轻快，“啊，我想到你为什么在这儿了。你是不是丢了一群蝴蝶？”  
扎格列欧斯惊得抬头。“确实是这样！”他回应，把来龙去脉一并说了。  
“我就说。”赫尔墨斯笑道，“又赢一个赌约。这样看你也是我的信使，总带来好消息。你的那群蝴蝶飞到了奥林匹斯山上，被我的父亲捉住，要知道有几个神可是措手不及，碰到以后就睡着了。”  
“我……请接受我的歉意。”  
“不用这样，他们也太久没休息。何况都好好地看管起来了，迪奥尼索斯还在宴会上拉着神研究呢。”  
“等等，什么——”  
“啊，说漏嘴了。”赫尔墨斯看起来倒毫无歉意，“说起来倒是正好，有一只在海底，我送你过去……你还没从那个深度见过海洋吧？”  
“不，请你先解释酒神——”  
旅行之神头上的小翅膀扇动几下，他没等扎格列欧斯说完就跳下来，拉着他跑起来，速度太快，感觉更像飞行。赫尔墨斯带着他，在冥河上踏出水花，一路跑到地面，路上还让他放心：“我可不是那种不负责任的信使。我会跟你一起去海底的。”  
扎格列欧斯被极速和先前的冲击搅得心情混乱，但也没维持太久，眨了几下眼他就在海洋深处了。赫尔墨斯的确尽责，给完他祝福才走，虽然在梦中未必有多大用场。他的梦落到何处？这又是在谁的梦里？  
一个熟悉的声音诧异道：“咦，这不是小哈迪斯——”  
话只听到半句，不可抗拒的伟力从下方涌现，上推，上推，直到王子冲上半空，能俯视波光粼粼的金色海面。他听见那声音转而带上笑意：“啊，你的梦落到了鲸鱼身上！”  
扎格列欧斯向下看去，只瞧见一片暗色的岛屿沉入水中，心想：那就是鲸鱼吗？看起来不像是生物。  
他等待自己回落，好去找叔叔说话，然而并没有下落的迹象；相反，水柱下落，升力反而更强，托着他向上飞，直到撞上一大团云，半个身子都陷进去。  
一阵巨响，世界为之震动，扎格列欧斯呆了几秒才分辨出那是笑声。随后，他再次离地到达空中，背后被轻轻捉住了，他被拉远，看清众神之王放大的脸庞。  
“我当是谁跑到胡子里，”宙斯笑眯眯地说，“这不是我的好侄子吗，我正想着要跟你说话呢。”  
说完，宙斯松开了捏着他的手指，扎格列欧斯只有他的一个指节那么大。落地的过程中，冥王子像树木抽条般重新回到正常身形，脸上带着淡淡的羞愧。  
“我从赫尔墨斯那里听说了，”他刚站稳就说，“非常抱歉，宙斯叔叔……我的梦似乎给你们带来了麻烦。”  
“怎么会？我却要说这很聪明。冥界和人间的交点，梦境正是其中之一。至于那一点麻烦，算得上什么呢？我们碰上过棘手得多的事。”  
“感谢您的宽容。”  
“哈，但凡你父亲有你半分圆滑……”宙斯说着，眼中的笑意却淡去，“只是我得提醒你，奥林匹斯山上的神，我们的梦可不是谁都能进的。注意不要越界，扎格列欧斯，我们都不希望有不愉快的事件发生。”  
扎格列欧斯无话可说，低下头去，宙斯却表示友好，拍拍他肩膀，笑容又回到脸上。“别这幅模样，孩子，要是被得墨忒尔看见，我可要遭殃了。只是随口一说，你也随便听一听，不用挂怀。”  
虽然他们都知道，出自众神之王的警告不可能被轻慢对待。  
宙斯抓出一枚小小的笼子，蝴蝶在里面飞舞，闪着幽微的辉光。“拿着吧，侄子，”他说，“然后去见见爱神。她一听说这件事，就想着要跟你见上一面，所以我留给她一只。”  
于是他经由梦中小径，到达爱神殿中。下落时，他不合时宜地回想起雕像搂着他的触感：冰冷却柔软。

事实证明这坠落有尽头，正是卡戎的船舱。扎格列欧斯沉重地砸入此地，船身吃水深了一大截。他摇晃脑袋，甩掉眩晕感，赫尔墨斯的双脚就在眼前，羽翼在他的视线下时而抖动。  
赫尔墨斯扶他起来。“你回来了。正好我也送完口信，要去跟那个暗灵报告。你知道为什么他坚持要送到梦中吗？”  
“因为那个人热爱睡眠？”  
“表面上如此，实际上他的哥哥中了诅咒，注定终年沉睡。按理说无法解除，可你猜怎么着？我吹完曲子，他就消失了——他从梦中醒了过来。”  
“这是那一类故事吗？”扎格列欧斯笑道。  
“哪一种？”  
“爱战胜一切。”  
“哦，这个呀。可这是事实。”  
赫尔墨斯说话的口吻，让人分不清他是在说对于爱的评价，还是在确认医学奇迹真实发生。  
扎格列欧斯没精力追问。与无梦之眠不同，在梦与梦之间徘徊实在是件令人疲倦的事。  
但赫尔墨斯没有放他休息的意思，他坐在船头，告诉他：“我还看见那里的凡人如何安葬亲人，让我想到：兄弟，你是不是从来没有过一个葬礼？”  
这话引起王子的兴趣，他回想了一下，有些讶异。“的确没有。可是，如果死亡无穷无尽，那葬礼又有什么意义？”  
“它能让死亡完整。”  
卡戎在他们前方发出无法辨认的声音，从腔调推测是表示同意。  
“不如我们现在给你办一个。”  
这建议说不出好坏，不过其中未知所带来的魅力，让王子有些心动。因此他答应下来。  
“要有家人唱祭奠的歌曲。正好，我们是亲戚，很合适。”赫尔墨斯说完，就这么唱起歌来，歌声合着卡戎的船桨破开河水的声音，传到远方去。在听惯俄尔甫斯歌唱的王子看来，并不算太出色，但总归也不差。  
一曲唱完，赫尔墨斯就停住了。扎格列欧斯有点儿失落，凡人的葬礼仅此而已吗？  
“你知道吗，扎格列欧斯，虽说在你们看来我肯定是送信更多，”赫尔墨斯露出一个与工作时全然不同的笑容，狡黠得令他感到不妙，“但我偶尔也会做些恶作剧。”  
“比起这个……他们就只是唱歌吗？”  
他问话时已经渐渐产生不详的预感。  
果然，下一秒，飞来一桨将他打至水中。  
“当然不！”隔着河水的声音明亮又欢快，“我去的地方盛行水葬，凡人让亲属的遗体顺水流下。”  
扎格列欧斯往下沉的时候叹了口气，吐息变成一连串珍珠样的泡沫飞去，跟血沫凝在嘴角的蜂巢形状又有所不同。水流和血液一起滑过耳旁，下方的声响因而模糊。突然他的头探出水面，而后是上半身，双脚离开水面时还能看见沸水中冒出泡沫，像血在皮肤下那样滚动着。  
他掉进珀尔塞福涅位于希腊的花园里，风摇动树木，递来果香——石榴丰收了。哈迪斯站在视线末端，抚摸着小屋前植株的叶片，神情让王子心头一跳，发觉自己闯入了极为私密的情景。  
冥王回过头来，而他来不及躲藏，被抓个正着。哈迪斯困惑地皱眉，一开始还问：“扎格列欧斯？”然后，恐怕是察觉眼前小神是来自现实而非梦境产物，迅速转为愤怒。  
扎格列欧斯转身就跑，这时哈迪斯披风已经烧到一半了。可惜他抱着一笼蝴蝶，行动不便，在花园门口就被追上。  
“阿喀琉斯没教你保持基本礼貌？”他的父亲冷笑着说，抽出长矛来，避开矛尖把他打出去，“离开这里！”  
王子消失前不忘顶嘴：“您何必恼羞成怒！”

扎格列欧斯终于从梦境连成的回廊走出，在床上睁眼，冷汗直冒，感觉肚子里有蝴蝶在乱飞——或许不是错觉，而是梦要回到栖息的地方去。  
几乎是同时，旁边传来一声叹息。扎格列欧斯转头，并不意外地发现塔纳托斯在他身旁，意外在于他是躺着的，而非正襟危坐。死神牵着他的一只手，专注地盯着他与宝石同色的眼睛。  
我是宝石而他是金子……正好是被暗灵和凡人所爱的两种东西。他想。  
“你笑什么？”塔纳托斯问。  
扎格列欧斯要回答自己的发现，却被一根手指抵住嘴唇。  
“算了，不要说话，扎格。我怕那些梦又从你嘴里跑出来。你应该知道我最近很忙……还要在冥界帮你翻找。”  
“呃，塔纳，我——”  
一只燃烧的蝴蝶飞出他双唇，王子只来得及拦住接下来的那群。他下意识伸手要捉回来，蝴蝶却轻松一转，落到塔纳托斯的指尖。  
扎格列欧斯强行吞咽舌尖上的梦，终于能无障碍说话：“真是麻烦你了，是吧？修普诺斯说过这其实没有害处。”  
“他也说过你丢掉梦以后看起来很不安。我怎么可能放下你不管？”塔纳托斯转而看着那只蝴蝶，不知为何看着有些落寞。  
为什么？我就在这里啊，王子困惑地想。他听到死神轻声说：“扎格，你可真是……为什么连梦都是这样？”  
这个问题，他不知该如何回答，只好听从内心指引，问：“那你想尝一尝吗？”  
和以前一样，命运在爱人的嘴唇上放下半个吻，而他的使命就是让其完整。扎格列欧斯用舌头推过那些梦境，它们融化了，尝起来像是光。  
他的手指穿过塔纳托斯的发丝，那感觉的确像银子流动。爱神所言不假，在这片小小的角落，语言鲜少成为表达的方式。  
扎格列欧斯可以和杜莎互相说：我爱你！直率又真诚；可面对塔纳托斯，不知为何却开不了口。常言说爱有七种，若果真如此，他对伴侣的爱必定是混合产物，彩虹一般，比梦更纯粹，却也比梦更斑斓，因而难以描述。  
可是，说与不说，爱与其他所有情感都融在一起，流淌在此处，像错综复杂的林间小路，让话语也迷失了。 像一团绳结，落在天平上。爱语失去它的重量，在这群庞杂的蝴蝶面前显得过于轻浮。  
我爱你，于是他默念着，选择用嘴唇和手指来讲述心意，我们清醒时的生命紧密相连，现在我要同你分享梦境……这样一来，我们就可以更彻底地联系在一起。生命的终点是死，死的尽头又是血与新生。  
塔纳托斯吻过他的额头，回应道：“我知道，扎格。我都知道。”  


尘埃落定几天后，经修普诺斯认定，扎格列欧斯梦的存量已恢复正常水准。基本上，除了哈迪斯殴打他比平日更凶狠之外，没有什么变化。  
王子原本是这样想的，直到塔纳托斯提起：“真奇怪。以往我飘过修普诺斯旁边，他都睡得很投入，最近为什么刚一经过他就会惊醒？”  
看来修普诺斯也没把事情交代完整，扎格列欧斯想，笑了一下，突然格外心虚。

END


End file.
